


Kyrie's Laugh

by ClaireV0yance



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireV0yance/pseuds/ClaireV0yance
Summary: Nero reminisces on his childhood with Kyrie.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	Kyrie's Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a Discord server secret santa!! Emma, I hope you enjoy this :]

A young boy of about ten years sat at his school desk, taking out his lunch. He was a tall boy with striking white hair and greyish eyes, he was wearing a jacket that was a bit too big for him and a t-shirt. Suddenly, a group of students approached him.  
“Hey, Nero,” one of them shouted.  
“Oh,” he replied, “hi.”  
“Wait a second, aren’t you the kid whose mom is a prostitute?” Another one of the children came closer to him.  
“No,” Nero answered calmly, “she’s not.”  
More children surrounded him, “oh really? Then how come you don’t know who she is? Hell, you don’t even know who your dad is, that’s just pathetic!”  
Nero’s tough exterior crumbled, and he began crying while the students continued to laugh at him.  
“Nero! Nero please, get up!”  
A feminine voice interrupted the moment, Nero was unsure of where it was from.  
“Nero we’re going to be late, please wake up!”

Nero jerked out of bed, now a teenager, his messy hair covering his eyes. He looked up to see his friend Kyrie standing next to him.  
“Ugh, how can you be a member of the Order of the Sword if you’re always so tardy. Although, you seem a bit frazzled, are you okay?” Kyrie nervously asked.  
“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine. Go on without me, I’ll get dressed,” Nero responded.  
“Okay, if you say so,” Kyrie replied cautiously. She sat down on his bed, “Nero, promise that you’ll tell me if anything’s wrong. I’m your best friend, I want to help you any way I can.”  
Nero blushed, he felt a slight spark between Kyrie and himself. The pair looked at each other for a second, before he softly responded, “I promise.”  
While he knew he should be preparing for the meeting, Nero found himself thinking about that dream. A dream that had happened to him when he was younger.

“What are you bullies saying to him!” A voice shouted from outside the classroom.  
“Damn,” one of the students said, “looks like your girlfriend’s here to save your ass.”  
They left the room, chattering and laughing. A small girl walked in with auburn hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a white dress with a gold design.  
“I can’t believe those jerks,” she muttered. “Are you ok? What were they saying?”  
Nero wiped away his tears and looked down at the girl, “I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about it.”  
Kyrie sighed impatiently, “of course I have to worry! Why don’t you ever let me take care of you, Nero?”  
The boy stood up and walked towards the door, “why do you want to care about me? Why don’t you just leave me alone, huh? Everyone else does. Why do you have to be different, Kyrie?”  
Kyrie ran towards him, and before she could stop herself, she yelled, “because I love you! I care about you because I love you, Nero!”  
Nero turned back around, not believing what he had just heard. Kyrie immediately realized what she said and retracted it.  
“I mean, of course I love you, we’re friends. Friends love each other, right?”  
Nero laughed, knowing that she didn’t mean she loved him platonically. “Yeah, friends do love each other. I’m sorry for snapping at you, Kyrie. I um, I guess that I love you too.” Nero barely managed to say the last part without stuttering. Kyrie smiled in response.  
“Good. And, this means, I should care about you!”  
The friends laughed, both knowing not to acknowledge the slight awkwardness that had formed.  
Kyrie’s laugh made Nero feel a strong sense of warmth, and he suddenly kissed Kyrie on the cheek. She jumped back in shock.  
“I-I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I did that,” Nero gasped.  
“Ehehe,” Kyrie blushed, “I understand, Nero. Don’t worry about it.”  
The children looked sheepishly at each other for a while, before Kyrie backed away.  
“Hey, would you like to eat lunch together, Nero?” Kyrie softly asked.  
“Of course.”  
They walked out of the classroom, hand in hand.

Nero walked out of the house he shared with Kyrie and Kyrie’s brother. He realized he was wearing an outfit surprisingly similar to the one he had worn in his memory. Walking towards the meeting, he saw the town’s clock. He was five minutes late. “Shit,” he whispered while rushing to the church where the Order of the Sword meetings were held. He ran through the doors to see Kyrie singing. They locked eyes for a brief second, and Kyrie smiled. Nero became flustered and ran back out the doors, knowing that Kyrie would wonder why. He couldn’t stand to see her after the memory he had just had. Nero couldn’t bear to see her soft skin, her luscious hair, her beautiful eyes. Nero heard the singing end, and Kyrie walked out the door.  
“What are you doing, why did you leave?”  
“Uh, well,” Nero knew he couldn’t tell her that he was blushing just thinking about her. “I uh, got bored. I don’t like the singing parts of the meetings.” That was a lie. He loved hearing Kyrie sing.  
Kyrie looked at him sadly, as Nero got angry at himself for not thinking of a better excuse.  
“Well, even if you find them boring, you should stay for the whole meeting,” Kyrie replied angrily.  
“I know, I’m sorry. Hey, when we go back I’ll buy you something from the baker.”  
“Really? Well, I suppose I could excuse you this one time…”  
The friends laughed, and they walked into the church together. Nero smiled. If there was one thing he loved hearing more than Kyrie’s singing, it was her laugh. The laugh that made him feel so warm.


End file.
